


On/Off Switch

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [15]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hair Pulling, M/M, hint of lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: aka...greg has a kink





	On/Off Switch

**Author's Note:**

> from an anon on tumblr: Like Greg probs knew that he liked pulling at the hair of his lovers and getting his hair pulled, but when Nick discovers it??? Oh boy that must have been a fun talk full of awkward noises and grunted "'s not that much of a kink ya kno"

Nick and Greg were locked in a passionate kiss, their bodies grinding against each other, Nick holding on to the back of Greg’s head, his fingers running through his hair. Greg accidentally bit Nick’s lower lip, to which Nick reacted to by grasping Greg’s hair and tugging, completely by accident as Greg mumbled a small apology.

Greg then let out a moan, one that made Nick pause as he felt a bulge against his crotch, but it wasn’t his. 

Nick opened his eyes to look at Greg, who’s cheeks were flushed with a light shade of red. 

“Greg…did you just–”

“Yeah.”

“Was it from me pulling your–”

“Yeah.”

Silence, as Nick stared at his partner, an amused smile on his face. He tugged again slightly on the back of Greg’s head, which was followed by another pleasured moan from Greg. 

“I think I finally found your on/off switch, there, partner,” Nick teased.

“Shut up, it’s not that much of a deal.”

“Yeah, okay, G.” 

They fell back into their embrace, though it didn’t last much longer as Nick fell into a fit of giggles as he kept pulling onto Greg’s hair every couple of seconds.

That is, until Greg finally returned the favor, which caused Nick to emit a moan of his own.


End file.
